This invention pertains to children's balloons, and in particular, to a balloon tying apparatus that is designed to allow an individual to more easily tie blown up balloons without the use of accessory pieces.
This application relates to inventions disclosed in the United States Patent Office Disclosure Document program on 27 Dec. 1994, number 367,592; also filed on 27 Feb. 1995, number 371,016; and filed on 6 Mar. 1995, number 371,501.
It is very common for individuals who sell balloons at fairs, parades, festivals and parties and the like to use a plastic clip of some type to pinch off the stem and keep the balloon expanded. This practice is not only expensive, but also is environmentally unsound, as after the child finishes playing with the balloon or it is destroyed the plastic clip is then disposed in the trash. This adds to the volume of trash that has to be dealt with.
It is the object of this invention to teach a balloon tying apparatus that is easy to manufacture and easy to use. Another object of this invention is to teach an apparatus that is lightweight and very effective to operate. Also, it is the object of this invention to teach a balloon tying apparatus which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above of previous balloon tying systems.